


You Need a Jacket

by terryreviews



Series: Ezira and Anthony [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It is tomorrow, you visit Ezira and Anthony. They comment on your lack of jacket and there are snuggles on the couch.





	You Need a Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this series as just pure fluff, indulgent, and fun. I think these two would be very fun to watch things with and to snuggle. While this is moving fairly fast, I just wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy.

You woke a half an hour before your alarm. An improvement to the several hours spent just laying there you'd grown to expect.

Your sleep had been unexpectedly deep and your dreams, though you recalled only a scene or two, had been very good.

Maybe, your exhausted body finally gave up and was too tired to conjure up nightmares. Or, just maybe, your time with Ezira and Anthony had been the balm to your burn. The easy going atmosphere, full of laughter and affection, had filled your soul with joy and left you raw and tired so that when you returned home and collapsed into bed, it was with a smile.

Even better? You were actually rested, alert. When was the last time you were either?

You got up, almost wanting to skip, and began getting ready. A quick spondge bath, a fresh outfit that you'd bought ages ago but hadn't put on, with a braclet and necklace taken from your neglected jewerly box, and (to add a sense of occasion) a nice headband. Practical, colorful, and though minimal, showed effort. You weren't whipping out the fancy clothes, but you felt like being less shabby.

It was ten by the time you rolled out. They never gave you a time but it took a while to get there on foot. Besides, the shop itself had to be open this time. It was Monday. From what you remembered of the hours of operation painted on the door, the shop opened by 10am on Mondays.

Battery charged on your phone, you loaded up an audio book you'd been listening to from before your...first meeting with Ezira...and decided that you'd like to hear how it ended. A forty minute walk in the cold was the best opportunity. Take your mind off the frigid air sneaking in the gaps of your hood and stinging your face, pinching your ears beneath your hair.

By the time you arrived at the shop, Ezira and Anthony could be seen inside. Hard to do so given the dust on the windows and the stacks of books, but if you pressed your face against the glass, you could see inside. 

You would have opened the door, but naturally it was locked. And, though you were more than possitive the hours on the door had said 10am for Monday, it now read Closed.

Ezira popped over the second he heard your taps and let you in.

“Hello Y/N. My dear we're going to have to get you a proper coat. Winter is coming and you're wearing nothing but a hoodie.”

You let Ezira take your hoodie and put it on the coat rack next to the door, and you forced your hands to remain at your sides. It was perfectly warm in here, no sense of cold.

“Crowley, you bring Y/N to the flat, I'll bring snacks. And be a dear and find my dressing gown or a blanket.”

“Of course Angel,” Anthony, who had been sitting on the arm of the couch rather than in the seat, slinked off of it and gestured to you to follow. 

“Did you expect me to come this early? Or did you just let me in?”

“Angel had a feeling you were going to come earlier. Intuition he said. I said 'of course, can't resist our charms'.”

He looked over his shoulder and, overcome with a wave of boldness and urge to be playful, you put on a sultry look and roved your eyes up and down, the back to Anthony's eyes.

“Yes...charms.”

Anthony, amused, wiggled his hips.

“Very charming,” you added.

You both ascended the stairs and before you could stop yourself you said, “Ezira too.”

Anthony waited until you both ere in the flat. Golden Girls paused on the screen. He sat on the couch and patted the space next to him.

“Got eyes for my husband do you?” He didn't sound jealous. More proud than anything.

You let out a cough, “just looking.”

As always Ezira appeared at just the right moment (or wrong given your sudden embarrassment). It was such a double standard, but sexual jokes or innuendo felt  _too_ far to use around Ezira rather than Anthony. Though, logically, Ezira was probably comfortable with it given who his husband.

Anthony nudged your foot, “there he is, look away!”

Ezira set the platter down and raised an eyebrow, “I believe I'm missing something.”

Of course, Anthony chimed in first, “talking about how you're my trophy husband and how she likes to look at you.”

Your face grew hot and you scrunched down in the seat, seeing Anthony's smirk from the corner of your eye.

“Well, that's why I married you too. Need to have some eye candy to hang on my arm that I can show off. I still think _you_ are the luckier one if I do say so myself.” Your jaw dropped a fraction, heart jolting as Ezira winked at you before coming to take his place next to you.

“We could always ask Y/N who is the lucky one,” Anthony pressed his leg against your's.

Ezira, not wanting to be out done, put his arm around your shoulders and leaned in to say in your ear,

“That wouldn't be fair, we know who'd she say.”

Your throat ran dry, your skin flushed and tingles traveled along your nerves and you pointedly became very interested in the table even though you could scare describe what was on it.

“I...” you took a breath, “I think you're both lucky.”

“Maybe she's right,” Anthony's lips grazed against your other ear, and you bit your lip.

“In that we're both lucky?” Ezira's hand squeezed your shoulder.

“Mm,” Anthony hummed, “we have her between us.”

Both sets of lips suddenly pressed against your cheeks and you let out a startled squeak and flopped back against the couch with a gasp. Covering your face with your hands.

“Uh....” your heart was pounding a million miles a minute.

“Too much too soon?” Ezira asked, taking your hands from your face, gently, warm smile in place. Fingers rubbing your knuckles.

“I...it's not...like I don't like you guys” you looked between the two of them with lidded eyes, “I'm just not ready for anything yet.”

“That's okay dear. What would you like?”

“You already know I'm accommodating,” Anthony waggled his eyebrows and you felt yourself relax a fraction.

You allowed a small, bashful smile, “how about we just...watch the show and snuggle?”

“Of course. You need to be kept warm after all.”

“Perhaps later we can take a break and go shopping. You,” Anthony pointed, “need a proper jacket.”

“I don't..”

“No arguing. Now, get comfortable, and Crowley will start the show.”


End file.
